This study will determine the individual patient maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of Betaseron when given by intravenous infusion three times weekly in doses escalating from 90 to 720 x 10 IU for 5 weeks or longer in patients with malignant glioma. It will determine the therapeutic effect and safety of Betaseron therapy when given at MTD in this regimen.